pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Nascene City
Nascene City (NAY-seen) is the first major location in the game, and the hometown of the Protagonist and Rival. Nascene is a bustling city on the coast that is home to many industries, residences, and commercial locations. Story Nascene City is the home to both the Protagonist and the Rival. They have both lived there for as far back as they can remember, and have been best friends since they were kids. With living in the same place all your life comes a certain sense of tedium, particularly for those on the cusp of beginning their adult lives. Thus, the Protagonist and Rival dream of something greater and more exciting than the town they've always known. But when adventure finally finds them, will it be what they always wanted? Our heroes both attend Nascene High, although they do not share any classes, at least before lunch. The Protagonist puts up with boring classes, persistent teachers, and obnoxious classmates, all hoping that things will one day change. During an escapade to the Abandoned House on the edge of the suburbs, the Protagonist finds the Strange Device. Afterward, Dante of the Calaveras appears in search of the device. The Protagonist then follows him through Betwixt and into Jagged Pass. After returning to the city, the Protagonist finds that the Rival has disappeared, their only trace leading to the RevTex factory downtown. After making their way through the factory, the Protagonist is once again swept into Gehenna. In Chapter 2, the Protagonist is forced through a Tear from Dajjal Temple back into Nascene City and directly into the fountain in Nascene Mall. They are promptly fished out and receive medical attention. Dad insists that everything that occurred within Gehenna was a fabrication of the Protagonist's imagination, however the Protagonist isn't so sure. After recovering, they explore the city once more, this time with the addition of the Skateboard, allowing them to visit The Secret Spot, the long-forgotten hangout spot shared with the Rival during their childhood days. An emotional scene causes them to feel intense pain in their chest caused by the Chains, causing them to further question Dad's explanation. Investigating further, the Protagonist sneaks into XENO Corp. Labs and discovers that the company is experimenting with the very same device used by Lucifer of the Calaveras to create Tears. Furthermore, they are using the All-Seeing Eye to power it. The Protagonist steals the All-Seeing Eye and absconds, retreating to The Secret Spot, only to find that an Axis Mundi has opened up there, and follows it through to Mt. Belial. Location Nascene City is located in Assiah, and is currently the only location in Assiah that can be visited. Maps Nascene City is comprised of two main maps: Nascene City Suburbs and Nascene City Downtown. The two maps are connected together seamlessly, allowing the player to run between them at will. The suburbs also provide passage to Betwixt and Between, two of the Axes Mundi, natural passages between Assiah and Gehenna. Sub-Maps Nascene City connects to the following sub-maps: Suburbs: * Protagonist's Apartment * Rival's Apartment * Nascene High * Abandoned House * Nascene Fire Station * KWIK-N-EZ Mart * The Secret Spot Downtown: * XENO Corp. Labs * RevTex Textile Factory * Quick-N-Easy Mart * Mama Bernouli's * Flowertown Florists * Nascene Medical Center * Alexander's Curios * Jake's Bikes and Boards * Zotzz Co. Nascene City Branch * Fullmoon Beanery * Nascene Mall NPC's The following NPC's can be encountered outdoors in Nascene City, not including NPC's that only appear in cutscenes. Trainers No trainers are found outdoors in Nascene City Passive NPC's Suburbs * A police officer at the western end of the main road informs the player that the road is closed due to construction work. * A young girl at the fountain laments her decision to wish on a coin. * A child next to the fountain brags about not having to be in high school yet. * An old lady is sitting on a bench next to the fountain, offering the player a seat. * A blonde teenager on Oak Street informs the player of a few ramps he and his friends have set up for skateboarding. * A chubby man can be found on Sumac Street, saying that sun bathing is the best on his day off. * Jamie can be found at the Bean Builders construction site to the west of the apartments. * A mysterious stranger can be encountered somewhere in the suburbs, but only before class on the first day. Downtown * An odd man can be found walking outside of Xeno Corp. Labs. He is curious as to what they do in there. * A nurse can be found on the southeast of the downtown, directly below the hospital. * A food critic can be found on the tables outside Mama Bernouli's. * A waiter can be found serving the food critic outside Mama Bernouli's. * An elderly woman located outside Mama Bernouli's mentions that the food there is almost as good as what her nona used to make. * An elderly man located outside Mama Bernouli's mentions his wife's ethnicity, as well as his affection for the stromboli that is served there. * A junk spelunker can be found next to a trash can in 4th Avenue asking for smokes. * A man located outside Fullmoon Beanery expresses his love for the coffee made there, although he is discontent with the price. Wild Pokémon No wild Pokémon can be found outdoors in Nascene City. Items and Collectibles Items Hidden Items Texts The following texts can be received in Nascene City: Trivia * The word "nascene" derives from the Latin word for "birth," representing not only the literal birth of the Protagonist, but also the figurative birth of their adventure. * Nascene City was the first outdoor map created, and therefore used a default tileset up until Alpha Build 7. Category:Map Category:Assiah Category:City